Define the Word Love
by Kageshi Hotaru
Summary: One shots based on an upcoming fic for my characters. Love sprouts from some of the strangest things, and sometimes, it can be dangerous. After a deadly war, my characters learn what it means to fall in love, even if it means danger will sprout.
1. Rewind and Prototype

**Define the Word Love**

"Hey, girl! You think you can run away from us?!" yelled my friend, Rewind. He never did let me be for more than one second. If there was ever a chance I could be left alone, then I wouldn't be in this situation right now. He laughed as he reached me, tired from running what seemed to him to be about 200 miles.

I just laughed at him. "Rewind, I _can_ run away from you, and I will! Don't get me wrong, boy. I can do it. I am armed." I then turned towards the direction I had been walking, and continued.

It's not that I don't like Rewind. He's nice, cute, and charming rolled into one annoying young Autobot. He can get irritating. His red paint job with black racing stripes in his alternate form (A Rolls-Royce Phantom Drop-Head Coupe) defined his stupidity at a high level, and his eyes weren't blue. When he was onlined, Ratchet was shocked to discover that at birth, he had purple eyes. Which could only mean one thing: he was sparked from a Decepticon and an Autobot. Rewind was a bit of a showoff at times, but that didn't stop him one bit from getting a bit irratating. Ironhide had probably threatened him this morning. He was a little awkward, but he was my best friend.

And he wasn't giving up. "Come on, girl! You're my little Prototype, you know?" At that, I had to laugh. We had both stopped at the cliff where we usually hung out and watched the beautiful Earthen Sun rise.

"Will, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your _little Prototype_. Understand?" After finally landing on Earth, I had scanned a Porsche 911 Turbo Cabriolet. Thus, I was officially shorter than Rewind. Sighing, I looked myself over for the fiftieth time since landing. I was pure black. My wheels had taken refuge as back armor, breaking in half and covering my entire back. If I was shot in the back, the wheels would turn, sending the bullet straight back to the sender. I was the Weapons Specialist of my team, the Allies. Rewind and I were of the race "Paraitronians", from the planet Paraitron, a short distance away from Cybertron. The Allies of the planet had aided the Autobots in their battle against Megatron, and Rewind and I had helped. However, after Unicron had attacked our planet, it was official, we had to find Optimus Prime once more, and warn him of Galvatron.

And we did just that.

But now, the dust had settled, and once again, we had nothing to worry about.

"So, Rewind. What are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the long silence that had tortured me.

Rewind just chuckled, his frame shaking from his mirth. "I wanted to ask a question." He then calmed down. Oh great, another one? "You know how Ironhide has a girl out there somewhere? I was just wondering. Do you have a mech out there, who survived Unicron and is looking for you?"

I was startled. I stepped back a bit, and took a long hard look at Rewind. This was a sudden question! Why ask such a thing? Didn't he know that if I had a choice, if my stubborn father would let me, I would... tell him? "Um... yes. I do have a mech..." I muttered, hoping my father wasn't listening in. "But... my father..."

Rewind chuckled once more. "Aw, Prototype don't worry about it! I understand. You're father's a bit of an odd one, you know?" He turned towards the sun rising. "He won't let you get into a big relationship. He loves you, you know? He adores you. You're the only thing he has left. Your mother... she didn't deserve that."

Unicron had eaten my mother along with the planet of Paraitron. I can still remember it to every last detail. But, where was he getting at?

"Prototype... I also have my eyes set out for a femme. She's beautiful. But.. she's scared to get serious because her father is the leader of the Allies, and is worried that he'll find out..." Aha! He loves me. He admits it.

I thought about it for a long time, that I could tell Rewind was frightened that I didn't hear him. When the sun was almost done its rise, I tackled him to the ground, finally making my decision that had bothered my CPU for a long time. I smirked evilly in his face as he looked at me, shocked from my sudden (and seductive) action.

"Prototype? What's going..." I cut him off there.

"Just shut up and kiss me, you stubborn spy."

And at that, we did a marvelous thing.

Let's just hope my dad doesn't find out...


	2. Ravager and Technopath

**Define the Word Love**

Ratchet smirked at Ravager as he winced from the treatments. "See? I told you. You were definitely not fit enough to go to that battle! But, like always, Ravager, you just ignored me."

"I was needed," the stubborn yellow Telsa Roadster with white racing stripes defended, wincing when Ratchet purposely slipped his tool while it was on.

"Sure, you were. BUT, my orders come before Prime's," Ratchet added, as he turned back to his work on Ravager's side.

Ravager just grumbled as he turned away. He had a tendency to be stubborn, always putting other people's, mechs and femmes needs before his own. He was usually quiet, and when he had to talk, he usually used the text system, or, if he was in the mood, just the plain Cybertronian or Paraitronian language, which usually annoyed the humans that the Autobots had befriended. When Ravager had first crash-landed to Earth (Just outside of Sackville, Newbrunswick, Canada), he had gotten into a bit of a jam. He had been separated from his team, which he was the leader of, and had gotten attacked by not one, not two, not even THREE, but nearly ALL the Decepticons on the freaking planet. It still bugged Optimus as to how they had found him to begin with.

Ravager now owed Ironhide two for saving his aft from them. Ironhide had gotten word on the attack from Will, who had relatives there who knew about the aliens. How they knew? Well... Um... They figured out when a Decepticon attacked Will's house shortly after the war was over. Sure, the AllSpark war was over, but the aftermath was going to get bigger.

After getting his aft saved, Ravager had passed out and was in stasis lock for nearly three human months before waking up for only ten minutes, and was delirious during the whole time. He had thought that Ironhide had been a Decepticon, and nearly cracked the leg armor he had kicked. It took a whole day after he was okay enough to walk around the base to get Ironhide to forgive him.

"When will you be done?" Ravager asked, breaking the silence to dwell in the present.

Ratchet just sighed. "Not any time soon. That shot Distractor gave you cracked right through your second skin. Why don't you get into recharge? You could use it, you know." He then went back to work.

Ravager sighed, but rested his head on the recharge bed nonetheless. His thoughts, as he had suspected, went straight for _her_.

He still missed _her_. To this day, after all the battles, they had fought side by side together, he still missed _her_. The Paraitronian creed was to 'die free'. Free from what? She had definitely not died free. She died as a Prisoner of Unicron. His beloved spark-mate had left him to raise their daughter alone, and among the stars. He sighed sadly, and drifted off into a deep recharge. He was still in pain from the battle inside, the battle that stated whether she had lived, or not. But he knew the truth, yet, he wished not to believe. She was _dead_, _dead, dead, dead_!! Why won't he accept it?

Because he had loved her, and she had loved him. They had been together for a long time. They had a beautiful femme sparkling, Prototype. And then what? Unicron came, and took her away.

What was that? He heard a voice. It was... no. It couldn't be. He must be dreaming. It's... _her._

"_Ravager! Ravager! What are you doing here? Aren't you... alive?_" She looked so concerned... Why does she look so concerned?

"I should be," was all he could think of.

"_Ravager, you are losing the inside battle. If you wish to stay among the living, you must promise me this._" Wait, what? She wants him to leave her?

"I can never leave you, Technopath! You are my one and only love! The only one I ever loved."

She just smiled. "_I know, my love, my sweet. But, Prototype needs you. As does the rest of the team. Own Tempo sends his regards. Stay with the young ones. They need a strong leader, and I don't think Optimus Prime can handle them._" She laughed her sweet, beautiful laugh.

"_Tell Ratchet about the inner battle. Tell him. Tell him _everything"

He never could deny what she wanted.

When he woke up, he saw Ratchet working on the computer in the med-lab. Clearing his vocal processors for a moment, Ratchet turned around in shock.

"Great Slag! I thought I gave you enough sedative to knock out Scorponok!" he cried out.

"Yeah..." Ravager surely didn't look pleased, that was for sure. "I need to tell you something... wait... not something. I need to tell you _everything_."

Ratchet knew this was going to explain a lot that had happened in the past months.

And so, he did the polite thing, and listened. After that, he knocked Ravager on the head with a wrench for not telling him sooner.


	3. Skidmark and Replay

**Define the Word Love**

Skidmark knew she didn't want him. Skidmark knew, that if her brother knew, he'd get kicked out of their little "Three Musketeers" team, therefore, making it the "Two Musketeers." Oh, if only she knew! She was so darn _beautiful_.

He had adored her from the day they met. She had scanned an Infiniti G37 when she had landed, and with it, the paintjob it had. Thus, she was a beautful smokey-grey, all over her body, with black lines from her black bonnet stripes that were done on her. When she laughed, she had a cute, high pitched chuckle. She was usually quiet, but when she got mad, she did it with style. Her blank, dark blue optics were always off, because of an accident that had happened before Megatron had chased the AllSpark through deep space. She was especially stealthy. She could sneak up upon you without you realizing it - even if you _were_ human. All these things made the one femme she loved, but he knew who she liked. She adored that Autobot Youngling, the one their age. The one named Bumblebee.

Oh, how he wished she noticed how much he liked her. All the time, he sat alone in the driveway of the Lennox's home, wondering what was wrong with him that she didn't like. Maybe it was his alternate form?

When he had landed on Earth, he had crashed landed near the Harley Davidson store in Las Vegas, and had scanned the motorbike there, but with a few of his own adjustments. He was a deep orange with red flames, and when he transformed, he thought he looked _smoking_!! The two wheels that his alternate form had served as the ankles for his feet. These had enabled him to be able to sort of _skate _across the roads or dirt, ramming an enemy harshly from the speed he had gained. Although, at times he did slip and fall from them. The handle bars of the bike became like shoulder blades on him, so the handles stuck out. Maybe he just didn't look like much to her.

He didn't notice Annabelle Lennox, the almost grown up daughter of Will and Sarah, approach him from behind. She had bought Skidmark unintentionally from the Motorbike store.

"Skidmark?" she asked.

"Huh?! What?!" Skidmark turned towards her, startled. Realizing it was his human charge, he relaxed. "Hey, Annie."

She sat down next to him. "Something on your mind?"

"A femme. But, she doesn't like me." Skidmark slumped a bit.

Annabelle just laughed. "What gives you that notion?!"

"Um... I watch her?"

She frowned. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Replay."

_Replay? Anthea's car? _Annabelle frowned once more. "Dude, if Shadow Tag and Bumblebee were to find out, you are so toasted."

"Told you. She likes Bumblebee, and Shadow Tag, despite the fact he's a couple upgrades younger, is going to kill me."

The two fell into a deep silence.

"Have you told her?" Annabelle then asked.

Skidmark flinched. "No."

She sighed. "Have you at least _tried_?"

"Dozens of times. I just... I tried, in very few words..."

"When I last checked, it was just three you had to say."

"Three?" Skidmark looked at Annabelle curiously.

"Yeah. To tell someone you love them, you just have to say three simple words. At least, that's the human way," Annabelle chuckled, nervously. "I don't know what you guys have to say, but a human just has to say 'I love you!', and that's that. Then, the outcome."

"The outcome?"

"Yup. Sometimes, if the person doesn't like you back, you get smacked."

"Yeowch."

"Yup."

When Skidmark went to recharge that night, his dreams were filled with her. And, Bumblebee and Shadow Tag were nowhere to be seen. It was just him... and her.


	4. Younger Prototype and Raj

**Define the Word Love **

_Keep your eye on the target...,_thought Prototype, as she knelt down below the sand dune and kept her eyes on the mech looking for her. It had been a few days since her seductive moment with Rewind, but she was setting that aside as she watched her former sparkling-sitter looking around.

She smiled. She had him stumped.

_Okay... Do no sudden movements... Raj will definitely see those...,_She continued in her head, as she cocked her huge plasma cannon away and took out her sniper rifle that she had gotten from Raj.

Raj was different than the other Paraitronians. That would be because he wasn't. He was an Autobot- Cybertronian. Prototype's father, Ravager, had picked him up from Junkion a long time ago, and he just became part of the team afterwards. When she was little, she used his blue optics in order to identify him.

Also, when she was little, she had a small crush on him. That was - until she met Rewind...

-OoO-

"_**Raji!**_" chimed the little sparkling that had suddenly walked up to him, holding up the drawing. "For you!"

"Thank you, Prototype," Raj replied, as he took the drawing, and placed it on the table. He then reached down and picked her up.

"_**Story, Raji?**_"

Raj chuckled. "_**Sure**_."

-OoO-

"_**Once upon a time, there were two transformers. Opt, and El. Opt, was the Prime.**_" Oh! Opt and El were her favourite characters! Opt was the leader, and El was his wife, his forever lover!

"_**Prahm?**_" Oh, how she hated that word. It bothered her vocal processor.

"_**Heh, heh... sure. He was the leader of an army called... the Bots? Can't remember... But, he was the leader of the good guys.**_" Yes, she knew that!

"_**The heroes!**_" Go, good guys!

"_**That's right. They fought evil no matter where it went. Opt and El, besides being great friends and sparkmates, worked together for this cause.**_" For the freedom of all... sentinal beings, right?

"_**Did they lose?**_" What a stupid question!

"_**No. But they didn't win either.**_" Of course not!

"_**... Huh?**_" Now Raji's got her.

"_**The battle is still going on. Even as we speak.**_" It is? But... aren't stories supposed to have happened a long, long time ago?

"_**Oh. ...Raji?**_" She just had to ask the ultimate question. Raji only tells stories of himself.

"_**Yes, Prototype?**_" Here she goes...

"_**Were you part of Opt and El's army?**_" There! Done!

"._**.. Yes, Prototype. I was.**_" Knew it.

-OoO-

Prototype smiled at the memory, as she continued to hide from her current enemy. Whether he was a former Autobot turned Ally didn't matter to her. She just knew him as her protector, her baby-sitter. To her, Raj would always be Raji. None of those other names.

... Whether he and Rewind liked it or not.


	5. Raj and Two Tone

This one takes place during the "Next Generation" arc. For it, just click on my profile! It's only on chapter two when this was posted up.

**Define the Word Love**

He didn't understand it now. Every time he looked at her, he felt nothing but the betrayal he felt when she chose the wrong side. Nothing but that.

After all they had been through, the torture they endured from the Decepticon experiments, and she decides to become one?! It was something he had never been able to understand...

She was the first thing he remembered. She was the first thing he told little Prototype, when she was so young and innocent, and just getting ready for recharge. He had been feeding her an energon cube at the time. When she blinked at him with those green optics, in curiosity and confusion as she wondered who this "Two Tone" was, he felt... happy.

But now back to that betrayer. He knew, that in the past, he had loved her with all his spark, but had not the gears or the grinders to tell her his impulsing feelings of low class emotions to her. She wouldn't understand now. The Decepticons had done a number on her CPU, as Reviver had explained it. "Two Tone had betrayed you. Deal with it. Ratchet betrayed me by joining those fragging Decepticons. We're in the same boat here, Raj. Welcome aboard." That was the way she put. "Forget it. Love's hard to deal with." That was the way Digit had (rudely- it's been censored) put it. "I'm sorry, Raji. Maybe she'll say sorry?" That was the way Prototype had put it when she had learned to talk a little better.

But Raj knew otherwise. He clenched his fist as he looked down on the ground to his two humans and smiled. "I'm ready to face her."

"Well, that's great," Austin Witwicky deadpanned. "How about we chase her down to Mission City, save my dad from her, then kick her ass?"

Raj smirked at Austin's wording. "Sounds great." He transformed, opened the two doors to let Austin and his twin sister Anthea in, and then closed them. He fastened their seat-belts tightly.

As he drove off, one thing was on Raj's mind. This time, they were fighting to kill.

... And this time, he will free her from her curse. He will end her suffering. He will finally help her with that wish she told him.

_"M--, when the time comes, I want you to kill me."_


End file.
